


Сбежавшая принцесса

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Abduction, Action/Adventure, Butterfly Effect, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fix-It, Minor Character Death, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pirates, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: По заявке hedgefog: как Матильду шад пытался украсть.
Relationships: Jorge Degarron/Matilda Racan
Kudos: 7





	Сбежавшая принцесса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2019 для команды fandom OE & Pridds  
> Большое спасибо за вычитку melissakora

— Госпожа, я могу войти? — донеслось из-за двери. 

«Можешь-можешь», — Матильда покрепче сжала в руках ножку табурета. Жаль, что в ее темнице не нашлось снаряда посолиднее — из обстановки в каюте оставался лишь соломенный тюфяк, неподъемная бочка питьевой воды и ведро с крышкой, чтобы справлять нужду. Только бы удалось оглушить болвана, а она уж не растеряется! 

— Госпожа?.. 

— Рискни! — Матильда прижалась к дощатой стене слева от двери. 

— Госпожа, я принес твой обед, — принялся увещевать головорез с той стороны. — Здесь тушеный цыпленок в пяти травах по-гогански, сбрызнутый лимонным соком рис, инжир и мансайское вино. Наш капитан Рашиах-ар-Кохтомек отправил тебе самое лучшее со своего стола в знак того, что он не гневается. 

Названные блюда, ароматные, теплые, возникали перед мысленным взглядом. Нежное мясо, рассыпчатый рис, вино ее родины... У Матильды предательски забурчало в животе, рот наполнился слюной, но она не выпустила табурета из рук. Гаденыш знал, чем соблазнять. После того как она разбила нос самодовольной скотине Рашиаху, которому хватило наглости заявить, что «алатская серна» станет жемчужиной среди его наложниц, заходить к ней в каюту не решался никто. Думали, трехдневный пост смирит ее норов? Не дождутся. 

— Он не гневается! Какая наглость! — крикнула Матильда. — Зато я гневаюсь! Пусть твой капитан немедленно выпустит меня, иначе магнус Славы от него мокрого места не оставит! 

...В ее мечтах. Как ни жаль признавать, но Адриан вспоминал о Матильде так редко, что вполне мог узнать о похищении лишь через несколько месяцев. Да и тогда — навряд ли предпринял бы что-то решительное. Брюзга Анэсти, доживи он до этих пор, обвинил бы во всем загулявшую женушку и предоставил бы ей самой выкарабкиваться из ямы. Что говорить, с мужчинами Матильде везло, как утопленнице. 

— Подкрепись, госпожа. 

Заскрежетала задвижка, и Матильда приготовилась. Полумрак в каюте играл ей на руку — подельник Рашиаха не сразу поймет, что тюфяк пуст, и у нее будет пара мгновений для удара. 

Свет резанул глаза, Матильда заморгала, сощурилась. Она не могла выглянуть в дверную щель, чтобы не выдать себя, и следила за тенями в солнечном прямоугольнике на полу каюты. Когда плечи и голова мужчины обрисовались четче, приблизились, она бросилась вперед. Но паскудник был настороже — он выставил поднос, как щит, и прикрылся им, едва уловил движение сбоку. Глухо загудело, сминаясь, жестяное дно, грохнул об пол табурет. Со звоном опрокинулись тарелки и приборы, из кувшинчика выплеснулось вино, рассыпались мясо и рис. По тесной комнатушке поплыл умопомрачительный запах специй. 

До чего же жалко, твою кавалерию! 

— Не дури, госпожа! — головорез, не мориск — совсем молоденький кэналлиец! — выронил погнутую жестянку. 

— Выпусти меня! — Матильда врезалась плечом в его грудь. Тверда как камень, закатные твари. От голода и отчаяния хотелось плакать. — Выпусти, сукин сын, слышишь! 

— Госпожа, мне приказали... — паренек стеснялся своей роли, это было видно. Смотрел просительно из-под длиннющих ресниц. А глаза-то какие бедовые... 

Ну уж нет, облегчать жизнь похитителям и их пособникам — это не к ней, а к кому другому. 

Матильда пихнула паренька, попыталась протиснуться между ним и дверным косяком, и кэналлиец обхватил ее вокруг талии — все еще стройной, несмотря на сорок пять лет и первые седые волоски в смоляной шевелюре. Широкая ладонь скользнула по груди. Случайно? Держи карман шире! Матильда развернулась и влепила нахалу звонкую пощечину. Кэналлиец зажмурился от боли, но хватки не ослабил, напротив, только сильнее притиснул ее к себе, и близость его крепкого, ладно скроенного тела взволновала почти против воли. 

— Твой капитан позволял тебе меня щупать?! — Матильда двинула его по лодыжке. Надо было врезать коленом между ног, как учила тетка Шара еще в Сакаци, но ей стало жаль паренька.

— Не позволял, госпожа. Прости, — в его голосе проступила хрипотца. 

Он выдохнул, как разгоряченный бык, оттолкнул ее от себя вглубь комнатушки, и Матильда попятилась, потеряв равновесие. Дверь хлопнула, со стуком встала на место задвижка. Ее тюремщик сбежал, прихватив с собой табурет.

***

Сейчас было не до гордости: Матильда, поколебавшись, опустилась на пол и съела все, что они не затоптали. Напилась из бочки, умыла разгоряченное лицо. Короткая драка оставила ее без сил и без оружия — наверняка дикарка, выросшая в трущобах, легко заточила бы один из глиняных черепков, смастерив подобие ножа, но Матильда, принцесса и герцогиня, этого не умела и уметь не хотела. И так уже опростилась дальше некуда. Проливать кровь? Увольте (разбитый нос шада не в счет). Она пока надеялась добиться свободы миром. 

Рашиаха Матильда с превеликим удовольствием вышвырнула бы за борт, на корм зубанам, но парнишку-кэналлийца — нет. То ли из-за его бедовых глаз, то ли из-за глупого «Прости» под конец. Вот же ослица старая! Не о том она думает, совсем не о том. 

Как малыш Альдо? 

Пакита — хорошая горничная, не вертихвостка, на ее совестливость Матильда могла положиться, такая не станет бегать по свиданиям, когда у нее на руках семилетний шалопай. Но Альдо, даром что белобрыс и голубоглаз, точно бергер, прытью пошел в норовистых алатов: чуть что, начинал вопить и топать ногами, требуя своего сию секунду, немедля, сейчас. Матильда находила на внука управу, а покладистая Пакита — нет. Поэтому Матильда побаивалась, вернувшись домой, застать бедняжку на грани нервного истощения. 

Дуреха, подумала бы лучше о том, что станется с сиротой, если она вообще не вернется... 

Когда свет в щелях между досками потускнел, в дверь снова постучали. 

— Госпожа, я выпросил у нашего капитана для тебя дозволение выйти на воздух, пока в каюте приберутся, — произнес тот же парнишка. От звуков его голоса приятно кольнуло под сердцем. — Пообещай только, что не решишься прыгать в море. 

— Обещаю, — встрепенулась Матильда. Размять кости было бы очень кстати, да и оценить, где пришвартовано судно, — тоже. На корабль ее волокли в лучших морисских традициях, натянув на голову мешок, и пусть она все время старалась уловить гомон порта, толку от этого было немного: звуки в каюту под палубой почти не проникали. 

Дверь осторожно приоткрылась. Матильда встала напротив, показала пустые ладони. Парнишка пристально осмотрел ее фигуру, задержавшись на груди и бедрах чуть дольше необходимого. Матильда нахмурилась — поди не кобыла на выставке! — и он торопливо кивнул, освобождая проход. 

На бухту опускались сумерки. Тонувшее солнце обводило пламенной кистью мачты и реи, ополаскивало кисть в морской воде и из нее же, насквозь оранжевой, пронизанной светом, набирало новую краску, чтобы разрисовать деревянные борта. У смотанного каната возникла фигура в белом тюрбане, обнажила зубы в короткой ухмылке. Страж! И этот, в отличие от юнца, церемониться не будет. Добраться вплавь до берега нечего и надеяться — проклятый шад, видимо, решив обезопасить себя на случай, если у похищения найдутся свидетели, увел фациеску от пристани. 

— Сняв покрывало, ты явила лик —   
И солнце стало словно жалкий блик! 

Матильда промолчала, не обернулась на голос. Так пусто ей еще не было. Ни в день, когда впервые рыдала и давилась касерой, а Анэсти с приятелями проедал ее топазовую диадему; ни в день, когда отупелая, омертвелая выслушивала новости о шквале и перевернувшейся лодке... Беспомощность душила, подкатывала горьким комом к самому горлу. Что же станется с Альдо, если она не вернется? Хоть бы Адриан его приютил, но принц Ракан не может стать монахом даже ордена Славы — самого доблестного и уважаемого из эсператистских орденов. 

— Госпожа, ты можешь пройтись до капитанского мостика, если пожелаешь, — не заметив реакции на вирши, парнишка-кэналлиец сник. 

— Опять встречаться с вашим безбожником? Не желаю, — отрезала Матильда. — А ты что, евнухом ко мне приставлен? Пчелой вокруг так и вьешься. 

Она рассчитывала смутить его и смутила. Румянец едва тронул бронзовые от загара щеки, полные губы растянулись в улыбке, блеснули под чернющими ресницами глаза. 

— Я не евнух, госпожа, совсем не евнух. Клянусь. Разве оценил бы я тогда... 

— А кто? — перебила Матильда. — Наемник небось? И не совестно тебе пособничать в таком деле? Бесчестить порядочную женщину. Я же в матери тебе гожусь. 

Парнишка посмурнел. 

— Я Хорхе Дельгадо, наследник маркиза Дьегаррона из Кэналлоа, а еще племянник капитана этой посудины. 

— Так у вас семейное дело. А я слышала, только Алвы роднятся с морисками. 

— Не только, госпожа, — распустил хвост Хорхе. — Да будет тебе известно, что мой род не уступает в знатности и древности роду моего соберано. Некогда мы были вольными шадами на своей земле, но вынуждены были покориться силе и отдать дочь потомку Алваха. 

— Стало быть, похищать женщин — у тебя в крови. Теперь мне ясно... 

— Нет! — выпалил Хорхе. — Я бы никогда не стал. Но согласись, госпожа, мы ведь тебя не от любимого мужа оторвали. Ты носишь вдовий браслет, но сама не в трауре — значит, годы скорби уже миновали. Отчего бы не открыть сердце для нового чувства? 

— А вдруг оторвали от любовника? — о внуке она даже не заикнется — с капитана станется похитить малыша и шантажировать Матильду его жизнью. 

— Если любовник до сих пор не позвал замуж, значит, грош ему цена, — заверил Хорхе, и от умиления Матильде захотелось потрепать его по макушке. 

— Какой ни есть, а рук не вяжет и мешок на голову не натягивает. Я принцесса и требую, чтобы меня уважали. 

Хорхе вздохнул. Настроение окончательно испортилось. Матильда отвернулась, хлестнув его юбками — грязными и безнадежно смятыми, — пошла к лестнице. 

С нее было довольно.

***

Каюту действительно прибрали. Перестелили постель, надраили пол, поменяли ведро, а у тюфяка оставили новый поднос — на сей раз с финиками, медовыми коврижками и пастилой. Пиалу со сластями украшала тонкая веточка, Матильда поднесла ее к лицу и вдохнула нежный аромат кипариса. Откуда только взял, романтик кошкин? 

Она и мысли не допускала, что подобные знаки внимания оказывает скотина капитан. Похоже на парнишку Хорхе — пылкого и порывистого, уже сочинившего в ее честь стихи (пусть это были лишь две рифмованные строчки). Почему ей не шестнадцать? Почему у нее больше не кружится голова от чепухи? Могла бы плюнуть на все и, подобрав юбки, сбежать туда, куда позовут бедовые глаза кавалера. 

Ночь прошла мирно. Корабль поскрипывал как старый дом: в досках трудились древоточцы, бриз толкал мачты с подвязанными парусами, над головой Матильды расхаживали вахтенные. Снаружи кричала пичуга, накатывали барашки волн, отчего со всей округи к Матильде слетались счастливые сны — о башнях Сакаци, росистых лугах и скачке сквозь летний ливень. 

А утром наверху поругались. Молодой и старый голос. Матильда слышала крики, различала даже обрывки слов, но ни кошки не понимала по-морисски. Хоть бы мерзавцы схватились за сабли, да перерезали друг друга, а за компанию и капитана своего... Слишком хорошо для правды. Но на что ей надеяться, кроме чуда? На флот Святого Града, где Матильда была нужна лишь сироте и его няньке? 

Завтрак — хлеб и вареные вкрутую яйца — ей принес головорез в белом тюрбане. Не он ли вчера наблюдал за прогулкой? Матильда хотела спросить, что случилось с Хорхе, но прикусила язык — прожил без ее забот двадцать лет и дальше как-нибудь проживет. Совсем размякла, ослица старая, нечего привязываться к парнишке! О внуке лучше подумала бы. И о душе. 

Едва прислужник ушел, и едва Матильда смирилась с тем, что проведет день в духоте, темноте и скуке, с палубы донесся гитарный перебор. 

Сперва музыкант настраивался, знакомился с инструментом, извлекая не гармонировавшие между собой аккорды, а потом заиграл. Плясовую — и сердце ринулось в галоп, а щеки загорелись, будто Матильда слишком долго кружила в хороводе у костра в Соловьиную ночку; скорбную — и в груди потянуло, ведь у Матильды тоже были те, кто ушел, не вернувшись, как у горянки из песни; легкомысленную — и на губы против воли наползла улыбка, потому что такую же пели девушки в день ее свадьбы. Светлый, счастливый день, чем бы он после не обернулся. 

Хорхе — Матильда была готова дать голову на отсечение, что играет именно он, — не пел. Может, не умел, а может, смущался публики. Матильде были привычней переливы скрипки, но она мгновенно узнавала мелодии (точно Хорхе вырос с ней под пронзительно синим небом Черной Алати), вполголоса повторяла слова, и тоска понемногу отпускала. Все же те, кто их сочинял, что-то смыслили в утешениях. 

Когда музыка смолкла, она долго лежала на тюфяке, зажмурившись, чтобы в глаза не бил лучик из щели между досок, и вспоминала. Виноградники, голубые елки, астры-лиловые звездочки, метелки анчии, поначалу сладкие, как нектар, но оставлявшие по себе едкую горечь. Ее молодость. Другая жизнь с охотой, запахом тюрегвизе и легендами об упырице Аполке. Овдовев, Матильда написала брату — попросилась назад не ради себя, ради Альдо, чтобы мальчик рос на вольном воздухе, а не в агарисском гнилье. Альберт не ответил. К сестре Розе, нынче каданской королеве Розамунде, она и соваться не стала. 

Может, зря? Среди северных лесов ее не нашел бы никакой шад. 

Матильда хмыкнула своим мыслям, невесело улыбнулась и потянулась за кипарисовой веточкой. Повертела ее в пальцах, а затем на удачу приколола к поясу платья.

***

— Госпожа, — громко зашептали из-за двери, когда на корабле все улеглись. — Госпожа, позволь войти? 

— Толку тебе от моего позволения? — проворчала Матильда. Под ребрами растеклось тепло, сердце екнуло — дура, как есть дура. 

Скрежетнула задвижка, на пороге вырос стройный силуэт. Хорхе вошел и притворил за собой дверь. Матильда ждала. Ну не насильничать же он явился? 

Хорхе помялся: переступил с ноги на ногу, звякнул цепочкой, будто сжал на удачу оберег, тяжело вздохнул — и опустился то ли на корточки, то ли на колени. В каюте было темно, и Матильда почти ничего не видела, но угадывала движения по шороху ткани и скрипу сапог. 

— Госпожа, доверишься ли ты мне? — спросил Хорхе торжественно. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — Матильда изо всех сил старалась не выдать своего волнения. 

— Я сговорился с двумя матросами, которые давно недовольны дядюшкой. Они спустят на воду шлюпку и помогут грести. На пристани я с ними расплачусь, мы расстанемся, и я провожу тебя домой. Доверишься ли ты мне, госпожа? Пойдешь ли со мной? 

Матильда ахнула, как девчонка, которой жених подарил коралловое монисто. Вот оно! Спасение! А вдруг нет? Вдруг парнишка подослан капитаном, чтобы... чтобы... ай, Леворукий знает зачем. 

Матильда не мнила себя провидицей, но как типы вроде Рашиаха обращаются с женщинами, могла предсказать наперед: украсть, запереть, разок-другой поучить уму-разуму хлыстом, а дальше уж баба станет шелковой. Он хитрил только с подельниками или врагами — мужчинами, ровней или теми, кто сильнее. Слабые обмана не удостаивались. А кем была она, пленница, если не пылью под ногами грозного шада? 

— Доверишься? — в третий раз спросил Хорхе. 

Матильда не знала, зачем ему участвовать в авантюре — не иначе взыграло юношеское благородство? или дядюшка мориск заел до печенок? — но, откровенно говоря, это было не ее дело. Хорхе — взрослый парень, под парусом походил, мир повидал и, если решил бежать, последствия наверняка понимает. Отказываться от шанса спастись, лишь бы избавить Хорхе от неприятностей? Она не святая. 

— Доверюсь. 

Она поднялась с тюфяка, и он распрямился будто гибкое деревце. Попытался на радостях обнять или даже поцеловать, шальной, — Матильда ощутила, как Хорхе качнулся, мозолистые ладони поймали плечи, и сама до зуда под кожей захотела податься ему навстречу, попробовать на вкус губы, разделить один вдох, но одернула себя. Пихнула его в каменно-твердую грудь. Не время и не место, закатные твари! А найдется ли оно для них? Лучше и не загадывать. 

— Но-но! Я не браслет твой приняла, осади коней. 

— А я бы предложил, — хрипло отозвался Хорхе. Сердце под ее пальцами билось тяжело и размеренно. 

Жаркое дыхание касалось лица Матильды, жаром веяло от всего его тела, как от багряноземельских песков. Вылитый Балинд из деревенской запевки — кровь-огонь, огонь-нрав. Но греться возле него выпадет другой — помоложе, почище. 

— Не больно-то лестно это говорит о твоем уме, — буркнула Матильда. — Веди к сообщникам, пока они без нас не удрали. 

Ночное море дышало солью и свежестью, на небе серебрился лунный серпик. Матильда засмотрелась и чуть не наступила на вусмерть пьяного головореза, который храпел, развалившись у лестницы. Охранял ее, стало быть. Спасибо, Хорхе в последний момент дернул за локоть, чтобы шагнула в сторону. 

Они шарахались от одной лужицы мрака к другой, жались к занозистым доскам, пригибали головы, когда у противоположного борта мелькал вахтенный. Матильда отсчитывала секунды, ничего не слыша за грохотом пульса, и тенью повторяла движения Хорхе. Был бы под рукой пистолет или хотя бы кинжал, она не тряслась бы, точно зайчиха, но об оружии для нее кавалер не позаботился. И глупо корить его за это — план побега наверняка был впопыхах сметан на суровую нитку. 

Они достигли кормы, как только пробили склянки. Хорхе трижды стукнул по дну перевернутой шлюпки, и та приподнялась. Из-под нее выбрался щуплый человек, от которого разило смолой и потом. Следом — бородатый подельник. 

— Все гладко? — тихо спросил Хорхе. 

— Гльадко-гльадко, — ухмыльнулся первый. — Только Гнильому Зубу прьишльось крьовь пустить. 

— Он и пикнуть не успел, когда плавать отправился, — второй матрос говорил без морисского акцента. 

Матильда переводила взгляд с одного на другого. Оба в черных косынках, рубахах с распахнутым воротом, полотняных штанах. Она хотела спросить, кто такой этот Гнилой Зуб, не хватятся ли его, не поднимут ли тревогу, но промолчала. Ее спасители лучше знают порядки на корабле, и если они не волнуются, ей тоже нечего. Некстати засыпать их вопросами — самое глупое, что она могла сделать. Как говорят в Сакаци: поздно спрашивать, был ли вчера мороз, коли ступил на лед. 

— Надеюсь, рыбы им не отравятся, — сказал Хорхе.

***

Матильда съехала в шлюпку как куль с мукой. Ей хватило сил, чтобы вцепиться в веревку мертвой хваткой, а чтобы перебирать, опускаясь вдоль просоленного борта, — уже нет. Ай!.. попала куда нужно, остальное — глупости. Ее колотило от напряжения. Ладони горели (стоило бы забинтовать перед спуском), Матильда точно содрала кожу, ну и Леворукий с ней! Главное, что она в море. На свободе, а не в душном деревянном гробу. И если есть на небе Создатель, совсем скоро обнимет внука. 

Хорхе с матросами сели на весла. Их ручки заранее обмотали тряпьем, чтоб не скрипели в уключинах, и теперь лопасти взрезали морскую толщу так, словно ими управляло одно существо. Прибой подталкивал в корму, на глянце моря танцевали звезды-светлячки. Матильда, не моргая, следила за черным силуэтом корабля — не замечутся ли между бортов люди, не замелькают ли факелы, не донесутся ли крики? — но удача этой ночью покровительствовала беглецам. 

Закатные твари, могла ли она подумать, что в Агарисе, где переплелись тропинки сотни культур, ей угрожает что-то пострашнее уличного воришки? 

...Четвертого дня пошла на припортовый рынок, как ходила издавна, потому что здесь продавались свежайшие фрукты. А могла бы отправить Франко. «Где это видано, чтобы принцесса Ракан торговалась за кучку урготских апельсинов!» — поджал бы губы живой Анэсти, но Матильда любила прогуливаться с корзинкой вдоль базарных рядов. Там пахло корицей и кориандром, перцем и кокосовой брагой; там матово поблескивала желтая, оранжевая, алая кожура плодов; там заключали сделки на сотне разных языков, играли на гуиро, гадали, плясали и заклинали змей — там дышалось вольно, и от этого кружилась голова. 

Матильда остановилась у лотка с шелковыми шалями — зеленая с белыми бабочками была чудо как хороша! — но одернула себя: совсем скоро платить ментору по чистописанию, а закладывать сапфировые серьги прежде срока страшно неохота. Она отвернулась, торгаш принялся нахваливать «ткань тонкую, словно паутинка» перед купеческой дочкой, и тут между Матильдой и прилавком вклинился продубленный ветром матрос. 

«Не смотрьи туда, смотрьи сюда, у нас все лючше!»

Матильда знала, как отделываться от подобных типов, но в тот раз не успела и рта раскрыть, а ее уже оттерли от шелкового шатра, толкнули в сумрачный закуток. Дальше все пошло как по писанному: кляп в рот, мешок на голову, аркан на шею, словно кобыле, чтоб не брыкалась... даже воспоминание об этом взбурлило гневом. А как же зла она была, когда ее волокли по земле! Чуть не задушила себя. Наверняка на шее остался след, но разглядит она его лишь дома. 

Дом... Безопасен ли он теперь? Не станут ли рыскать по Агарису наемники Рашиаха? Она ведь оскорбила его, обведя вокруг пальца. Слабая женщина! А уж расквитаться с предателем Хорхе для дядюшки — точно святое дело, и куда парнишку пойдут искать, если не к ней? Сама разболтала, что принцесса... Будто в Агарисе венценосных особ без счету. Не отыграются ли на Альдо? 

Матильда поежилась. Она разорится, но купит пистолеты и на ночь станет класть их под подушку. Пусть слуги вертят пальцем у виска, зато ее сон будет спокойным. Жаль, научиться стрелять — дело не одного дня. Нанять охрану? А вдруг Рашиах перекупит? 

Где прятаться? Куда бежать? Обложили — что лань. Или вернее будет сказать — медведицу? 

Пойти на поклон к Адриану? Поди не большеглазая девочка, чтобы взмахнуть ресницами, и мужское сердце растаяло. Да и не хотелось быть ему обязанной — не-другу, не-любовнику, бродяге, который приходил в ее жизнь, когда сам хотел, варил шадди, выговаривался и пропадал, не поинтересовавшись ею. Матильде было до колик стыдно признаться Адриану, что они с Альдо проедают последние драгоценности из ее шкатулки. У Адриана будет до колик стыдно просить защиты — словно Матильда (старуха, чьи лучшие дни позади) навязывается. Но у кого, если не у него? 

Порт вырастал прямо по курсу черной, искрящейся полосой. Вверху, на Носу Эсперадора (таковым было самое приличное название агарисского маяка), горел желтый фонарь. У пристаней вспыхивали огоньки поменьше — открывались и закрывались двери притонов, и наружу выплескивался закатно-оранжевый свет. К бризу примешивалась вонь тухлой рыбы и сточных канав, чайки летали так низко, что казалось: вот-вот чиркнут крыльями по макушке; кричали так громко, что звенело в ушах. 

Ее спасители направили лодку между рыбачьих фелук. Весла едва не врезались в обшивку левой, но гребцы знали свое дело: шлюпка вовремя отклонилась и ткнулась острым носом в причал. 

Хорхе набросил веревку на ближайший колышек и первым ступил на сушу.

***

Ощутив под ногами твердую почву, Матильда почти расплакалась. Она готова была пасть на колени в грязь — спасена, спасена, спасена, хвала Создателю. Все позади. Может, в старости она спятит с ума, заностальгирует: мол, очаровала разом и морисского корсара, и его молодого племянника. Хватило пороху, завидуйте! Но сейчас ее лишь запоздало потряхивало от пережитого. Впрочем, виной тому вполне могла быть ночная свежесть. 

— Это восемь вел, а где еще? 

— На восемь мы и сговаривались. Или у тебя память отшибло? 

— Восемь для каждого! 

— На двоих! 

— Для каждого! Ильи тебе крьовь пустить? 

Матильда вздрогнула. Пропахший потом мориск стоял против Хорхе, поигрывал рукоятями кинжалов, черная косынка сползла на лоб, от чего разбойник выглядел еще мрачнее. Бородач не вмешивался, но торчал рядом, давая понять, на чьей стороне он вступит в потасовку. Хорхе усмехнулся — зубы блеснули в луче фонаря — и Матильда уверилась: драки не миновать. 

— Благородные господа не желают промочить глотку? — вмешался мальчик с тележкой, на которой громоздился бочонок вина, висели черпак и оловянная чаша. Именно его фонарик и освещал готовых к бою мужчин. 

«Беги! — подумала Матильда. — Как ты выжил, если не усвоил, что задиры чаще всего портят товар?»

По уму, бежать следовало и ей. Незнакомые люди, подельники Рашиаха, хоть и бывшие, — какое Матильде дело до их свар? Никакого. Лучше воспользоваться шансом, пока они кромсают друг друга, и удрать, чтобы потом не достаться победителю как трофей. 

Но глупое сердце протестовало. Двое на одного, битые жизнью волки против благородного парнишки. Неважно, что от его близости у Матильды спирало в груди. Разве она могла бросить Хорхе? 

— Я хочу! — сообщила Матильда торговцу. — Сама налью, не суетись. 

Матрос-мориск прошипел проклятье. Слов она не поняла, но Хорхе от них переменился в лице. Ладонь метнулась к ножнам, сверкнула сталь. Противники не остались в долгу. Завязалась драка без дуэльных поклонов и ритуальных расшаркиваний, какая только и может вспыхнуть в порту. 

Бой походил на дикий танец: прыжок, поворот, хруст под сапогом, пинок, бряцанье пряжки. Наклон, чтобы пропустить чужой кинжал мимо горла, выпад, звон стали о сталь. Удар кулаком, локтем, рык и оскал. Истошная ругань. За себя вдруг стало совсем не страшно. Матильда знала, что поступает верно, и это вытеснило из нутра трусливый холодок. 

Не глядя, она зачерпнула из бочонка, шагнула к бородатому молчуну, чтобы плеснуть в лицо. Попадет в глаза — прекрасно. Отвлечет от Хорхе — еще лучше. Матильда помнила, как отскакивают друг от друга сцепившиеся коты, если их окатить из ведра. Так отскочил и детина, в которого она метила. Заморгал, принялся тереть лицо, костеря ее на чем свет стоит. Матильда бегом вернулась к тележке с вином — малец то ли ждал от нее платы, то ли был безрассудно охоч до зрелищ. 

Мориск полоснул Хорхе по предплечью, крутнулся проверить, что с приятелем. Но это стало фатальной ошибкой. Мига Хорхе хватило, чтобы вогнать кинжал ему в шею над ключицей. Из раны багряным фонтанчиком хлынула кровь, малец у тележки восхищенно присвистнул: 

— Ловкач! Сам Барто Тесак взял бы тебя в свою банду! 

Хорхе тяжело дышал, у его сапог трясся в агонии поверженный враг. Бородач, в которого Матильда плеснула вином, проморгался и, оценив свое положение, кинулся вдоль причала. Вслед ему улюлюкали полуголые девки и молодчики. 

— Благородная госпожа, извольте медяк за чашу, — напомнил о себе малец. И тут же закричал, перекрывая гул столпотворения: — Благородные господа не желают промочить глотку?! 

Матильда развела руками. Денег у нее не было. Что взяла из дому четвертого дня — выпало, затерялось или отняли похитители, не побрезговавшие ее грошами. 

— Я отдал этой тухлятине восемь вел, — просипел Хорхе и наподдал покойнику в бок. — Сдается мне, столько за твою бурду еще не платили. 

Он сорвал с мориска косынку, обтер парные кинжалы и вернул их в ножны, а тряпку отбросил. Нашел взглядом Матильду, победно усмехнулся. Она хмыкнула. 

— Пойдем искать извозчика, госпожа. 

Труп уже взялись обирать торговец вином и чернявая деваха. Можно было не сомневаться, что, покончив с работой, они столкнут его в море.

***

Когда они тряслись в наемной двуколке, Матильда корила себя. Нельзя вести Хорхе домой, нельзя подвергать Альдо опасности, но как бросить раненого? Ведь он освободил ее, наверняка пошел на разрыв с семьей или, по крайней мере, навлек раздоры. Проклянут ли Хорхе далекие родичи, как проклял Альберт свою блудную сестрицу? Решено: она окажет Хорхе всю помощь, на которую способна, и выпроводит. Он вряд ли поймет почему, пока сам не станет отцом, но ничего не поделаешь: Альдо — все, что осталось от сгинувшего в море Эрнани, и ее первый долг позаботиться о малыше. 

Колеса прогрохотали по булыжникам Голубиной площади, где покачивались на цепях фонари, двуколка свернула в проулок, прокатилась по мостовой под стенами купеческих особняков. За перекрестком стоял ее дом — двухэтажный, опрятно выбеленный, оплетенный плющом, с красной дверью и бронзовым молоточком. 

Матильда посмотрела на Хорхе. Пока она размышляла, он не терял времени даром — разорвал на полосы шейный платок и перевязал порезы на руках. 

— Ты была смелой и находчивой, госпожа, — заговорил он, поймав ее взгляд. — Если бы не ты, я мог бы не одолеть их. 

— Нужно же возвращать должок. Я не богата, чтобы благодарить тебя золотом. 

Матильду завораживала его манера речи — уважительная и вместе с тем панибратская, на морисский лад. Глубокому голосу Хорхе она удивительно шла. 

— Лучшая благодарность — остаться рядом с тобой, госпожа, — шельмец склонил голову, а когда снова откинулся на сиденье, подмигнул столь потешно, что она улыбнулась вместо возражений. Создатель, что он только в ней нашел? 

Двуколка остановилась у знакомого фасада. Матильда не вышла — выскочила на крыльцо, заколотила молоточком что есть силы. 

— Открывайте, закатные твари вас побери! — крикнула она, заслышав в глубине дома шорохи. Счастье, страх и тревога бурлили в ее крови, распирали изнутри так, что хотелось сносить на пути преграды. Хоть бы все было благополучно. 

— Ваше высочество? — проскрипел Франко из-за двери. 

— Я это, я! — отозвалась Матильда. Сцепила пальцы, чтобы успокоиться, да где там. С той стороны звякнула цепочка, скрежетнул в замочной скважине ключ. 

— Госпожа, ты живешь еще с кем-то, кроме слуг? — спросил Хорхе за ее спиной. 

Матильда не успела ответить. Красные створки распахнулись, на белом от мела пороге возник крепыш Франко со свечой — их дворецкий, лакей и церемониймейстер в одном лице. В уголках глаз закололо, Матильда шмыгнула носом и бросилась на шею слуге, который был для нее уже почти членом семьи. Тот оторопел, но отвел руку в сторону, чтобы не поджечь ей волосы. 

— Все живы? Все целы? — спросила она, выпустив его из объятий. 

— Да, ваше высочество, — Франко попятился, чтобы они с Хорхе могли войти, и запер за ними. — Только вот маленький принц совсем истосковался, да Пакита рыдает дни напролет. 

Франко поднял свечу повыше и уставился на ее спутника. Матильда догадывалась, какие мысли его посетили: хозяйка на несколько дней как сквозь землю провалилась, а потом вернулась домой с молоденьким кэналлийцем, помятая и всклокоченная, что бродяжка. Должно быть, все дни прокувыркалась с ним в одной постели, ведь плоть слаба; решила наверстать упущенное на старости лет... 

— Меня похитил морисский пират, — объяснила Матильда, — Рашиах-ар-Кохтомек. Это Хорхе. Он помог мне удрать с корабля. 

Брови Франко недоверчиво приподнялись, но он промолчал. Учтиво поклонился гостю. Версия Матильды и впрямь звучала не слишком правдоподобно, ясно, что слуги составят об отлучке собственное мнение. Что же, она никогда не дорожила репутацией благочестивой вдовы, нечего и начинать. 

— Нужен лекарь, — распорядилась Матильда. — Мой спутник ранен, пусть его осмотрят. А еще нужна вода... Пакита! Ты где, соня?! 

На зов выглянула горничная с припухшим носом, запричитала, засмеялась сквозь слезы, и в доме воцарилась кутерьма. Грохали двери, скрипели половицы, звякали ведра. От шума проснулся Альдо и с гиканьем скатился по лестнице. Он рос крупным мальчиком и в свои семь лет весил как жеребенок, но Матильда все равно взяла его на руки. 

— Бабушка, где ты была? Почему ты пропала? Я скучал! — тот обвил ее ногами вокруг пояса, как обезьянка — пальмовый ствол. 

— Меня украли пираты, — Матильда пригладила белокурый пушок на его затылке. 

— Ничего себе! Расскажешь? 

— Позже, Альдо. Сейчас нужно собираться. Мы очень спешим.

***

Матильда стояла посреди своей комнаты, обозревая разруху. На всех поверхностях валялись тряпки: платья, накидки, шали, сорочки; все ящики были выворочены, все дверцы раскрыты. Даже собственную постель она не пощадила, потому что в перину у изголовья были вшиты деньги на самый черный день. У комода стояли две котомки — лучшее, необходимое, легкое из ее вещей, чтобы их можно было навьючить на лошадь. 

Пакита скорбно вздохнула. 

— Не хнычь, — нахмурилась Матильда. — Твое рекомендательное письмо на секретере. Найдешь еще себе место. Или снесешь старьевщику все это добро и озолотишься, — она усмехнулась. — В доме можешь жить сколько угодно. Продавать его мне некогда, поручить некому, так что распоряжайся. 

...Вдруг через месяц-другой скитаний им с малышом придется вернуться в Агарис, поджав хвост? Пусть за домом приглядывают хотя бы в первое время. 

— Мой тебе добрый совет — дней десять посиди у родни. Не хочу, чтобы мориски тебя схватили вместо меня. 

— Тогда я с ва-а-ами! — Пакита округлила глаза. 

— Нет. Обсудили уже. 

— А Фра-а-анко вы с собой бере-е-ете, — заканючила Пакита. Ребенок как есть. 

— Опасно путешествовать без мужчины, — объяснила Матильда. — На дорогах отребья хватает. Да и одинокий он. А у тебя в Агарисе матушка и сестра. 

С обеими женщинами Матильда была знакома не понаслышке — они поставляли в дом свежие овощи и зелень. Собачья работенка, если подумать: каждый день и в дождь, и в зной разносить клиентам тяжеленные корзины с заказами. Неужели Пакита боится, что и ее привлекут к семейному делу? 

— Да и верхом ты не ездишь, — закончила Матильда. — А у нас три лошади, кареты нет, сама знаешь. 

— Я буду ску-у-чать, ваше высочество, — Пакита трубно высморкалась в фартук. 

— И я по тебе, — Матильда похлопала ее по руке. 

Решение сбежать из Агариса было внезапным, но твердым, как неограненный алмаз. Здесь оставалось ее прошлое, оставалось ее разбитое и собранное из осколков сердце, оставались могилы мужа, невестки, сына, но по-настоящему Матильду в этом городе ничего не держало. Адриан? Сколько лет она ждала от него первого шага! И сколько еще прождет? Довольно. Пора менять свою жизнь. 

«Если любовник до сих пор не позвал замуж, значит, грош ему цена...»

Матильда подхватила котомки и спустилась на первый этаж. Франко провожал мэтра Стиппиуса — рыжебородого коновала, который арендовал комнату у старой бордонки через три дома. В гостиной горел свет, и Матильда заглянула через арку. 

На столе для рукоделия, которым в ее особняке занималась только Пакита, стоял таз с розоватой от крови водой. На полу чернела прежняя рубаха Хорхе, а он сам, оголенный по пояс, встал у кресла. Смуглую кожу рук оттеняли свежие повязки, и Матильда залюбовалась рисунком мускулов, разворотом плеч. Хорхе что-то вертел в пальцах, показывал, а застывший напротив Альдо смотрел во все глаза. 

Матильда обернулась к Паките: 

— Принеси нашему гостю что-нибудь из вещей Эрнани. 

Хорхе развернулся к ней одним движением — как в танце или как в драке, когда позади шелестит сталь. Дополняли впечатление парные кинжалы в ладонях. Альдо сорвался с места, чтобы прижаться к Матильде и обнять вокруг талии. 

— Теперь я знаю, как нужно держать кинжал, чтобы метнуть в цель! — похвастался он. 

— Подобающее знание для принца, — проворчала она. 

— Куда ты собираешься, госпожа? — спросил Хорхе. 

— В Кадану, — Матильда накрыла по-детски округлую щеку Альдо, будто искала у него силы для решающего объяснения. — Там правит моя сестра. Попрошу пристроить нас с внуком хоть под чужим именем. Агарисом я уже сыта по горло. 

— Путь неблизкий, — оценил Хорхе. — Еще и через Талиг. Позволишь сопровождать тебя, госпожа? 

— Со мной поедет Франко. 

— Двое охранников лучше одного. У тебя есть лишняя лошадь, госпожа? 

— Зачем это тебе? — Матильду подводил голос. — Волочься за старой перечницей через половину Золотых земель. Тебя что, дома не ждет никто? 

— Почитай что и не ждет, — Хорхе усмехнулся. — Полгода назад отец второй раз женился — на молодой доре Санчии. И бедную падчерицу, как в сказках, попросили вон, чтоб не кидала на мачеху слишком пылких взоров. Отец позволил мне выбрать: либо личный стрелковый полк соберано, либо корабль дядюшки Рашиаха. Я решил — лучше свет повидаю. Так что путешествия через половину Золотых земель меня не пугают. А что касается старых перечниц... госпожа, о таком надлежит говорить не при открытых дверях. 

Впервые за Леворукий знает сколько времени Матильда покраснела. 

Она смотрела на его располагающее лицо, улыбку, мужественную фигуру. Почему нет? В конце концов, почему нет? Вдали от Агариса месть шада не страшна. Они ничем друг другу не обязаны, оба искатели лучшей доли на чужих берегах. Если Хорхе хочет, пусть едет с ними, а как заскучает или разочаруется, будет волен уйти.

***

Небо на востоке только зарозовело, когда трое всадников — женщина со спящим ребенком и двое мужчин — пересекли Голубиную площадь, где догорали фонари, и направились к воротам Грехов. 

...А на одинокой фациеске в Агарисской бухте забили тревогу.


End file.
